The present invention relates in general to electric power systems for electric vehicles, and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for controlling DC/DC converters to convert a high voltage from a battery pack to a lower voltage for use on a low voltage bus in an electric vehicle.
Electrified vehicles such as battery electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles typically utilize a high voltage power bus driven by a DC power source which may include storage and/or conversion devices such as a multi-cell battery pack. The battery pack may have a plurality of battery cells connected in series in order to provide the necessary power and/or voltage levels. The battery cells require real-time monitoring in order to maximize efficiency and performance, as well as to determine a battery state-of-charge (SOC) to predict a remaining driving range under battery power. Common battery types such as lithium ion (Li-Ion) use a large number of individual battery cells stacked together (connected in series and/or parallel), and groups of cells may be connected hierarchically in groups with monitoring of the groups rather than individual cells. As used herein, battery unit refers to an individual cell or a group of cells treated together.
In addition to the high voltage components associated with driving traction motors in the electrified vehicle, the vehicle also contains lower voltage electrical components and accessories (e.g., control modules, lighting, communications, and entertainment devices) as well as a lower voltage battery for supporting the low voltage components. In order to supply power from the main, high voltage battery pack to the low voltage components and/or to recharge the low voltage battery, a DC/DC converter has been used to down convert the high voltage to an appropriate lower voltage to drive a low voltage power bus.
Although it would be possible to tap into a small section of the battery pack to obtain the lower voltage, the resulting unbalanced drain of power from the battery pack would be undesirable. On the other hand, using a single DC/DC converter driven directly across the full high voltage of the battery pack requires high voltage components in the converter which results in a high cost. In order to obtain the necessary voltage conversion and to balance the electrical load among the plurality of battery cells, a bank of DC/DC converters has been used with the input of each converter connected to a different battery cell (or unit of cells) and with the converter outputs connected in parallel, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,115,446 of Piccard et al, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A typical battery cell in the battery pack may generate about 4V. A target or setpoint voltage for the low voltage bus may be about 14V, for example. If each DC/DC converter covers one cell, then it is controlled to increase the voltage from 4V to 14V. If each converter covers six cells in series, then it is controlled to decrease the 24V across its input to the desired 14V.
U.S. patent application publication 2015/0214757A1 of Zane et al. discloses a plurality of DC/DC bypass converters with the outputs likewise connected in parallel, wherein operation of each converter is individually adjusted according to a battery state for its respective battery unit, to thereby decrease a rate of divergence of the battery state from a reference state. Thus, the states of charge for the battery units are more uniform, which improves overall performance of the battery pack. However, a side effect of independently varying the power from each DC/DC converter is that the common output voltage derived from the parallel connection of the converters may not remain constant at the desired value or range of values.